I've been Alone All Along
by Talena-Anne-Marie
Summary: Sequal to "Call My Name and Save Me from the Dark," but prequal to "I Hope You had the Time of Your Life." Tails angsts about Sonic and Knuckles before realizing he must be strong and move on. Songfic set to Evanescense's "My Immortal." DON'T READ IF Y


_A/N: Another sad one!! ;-; I almost made myself cry with this. Sequal to "Call My Name and Save Me from the Dark." Tails' feelings. Takes place before "I Hope You've had the Time of Your Life." R+R OR FEEL MY WRATH! _

__

__

_I've been Alone All Along_

_-------------_

__

_I'm so tired of being here _

__

__I am Miles "Tails" Prower. I have to be strong. __

__

_Supressed by all of my childish fears_

__

__I can be strong. For you Sonic. I promise.__

__

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

__

__"Tails?" 

"Amy...?" 

"It's been a week. We have to try and move on."__

__

_And it won't leave me alone_

__

__My lip trembles. I don't want to move on. I can't move on. Not without you and Knuckles. I nod her off. I miss you, Sonic.__

__

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

__

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

__

__Where are you now, Sonic? And is Knuckles with you? Are you happy? Is he? Are you two happy without me?__

__

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

__

__I got beat up today by some ill-tempered coyote. I kept expecting you to bounce on him and save me, but I forgot that...you know...I forgot you were gone.__

__

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

__

__I'll see you again someday, right? I hope so. I really miss you.__

__

_But you still have_

_All of me_

__

_You used to captivate me _

_By your respnating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

__

__Amy invited me to Twinkle Park. I said "No." She reminds me too much of you.__

__

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all of the sanity in me_

__

__I had considered suicide though. Hara-kiri. Haha, that sounds funny, doesn't it? To see you. Just once. __

__

__

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

__

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

__

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

__

__Sonic. I still need you. I can't do this alone...__

__

_But though your still with me_

__

__Can you even hear me? Are you listening...?__

__

_I've been alone_

_All along_

__

__Do...do you even care? 

__

__

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

__

__I'll still be your buddy, Sonic. Even now. I promise. 

---- 

THANK YOU! R+R please! I hope you all liked this one as much as the last two! Thanks a bunch! 

**BTW: I would like to SPECIALLY thank Amanda for the following reviews on my previous stories:**

****

**"**your story made me so mad and sad altogether that i almost turned evil i went for the rest of the day and man don't you dare do that again and sonic is my fav character i know he will always survive.o one more thing why did ya make sonic call knuckles knucklehead?one more thing sonic didn't or will never die unless sonicteam or sega go outta bussness or they deside to end the series then i'll cry so hard i'll turn evil again.the only thing good was the song during the fan fiction. 

****

****

**"**ok i'm mad now and i can't believe you did that you have no heart for sonic or kNuckles.knuckles is my 6th faverite but if i were at your house right now i would be so evil i would kill without taking a breath.now i get mad easily. if this really happened in a game i would rip sonic team and sega to shreads and my sis cuz she would laugh**"**__

__

_Amanda, your reviews were enlightening. Thanks. You made me and my friends laugh REALLY hard for hours on end. I believe you really need an english class. How old are you, dear...seven?_

__

__LOL, Buh-bye!!__

__


End file.
